


the perception of distance

by inotherwords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inotherwords/pseuds/inotherwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>distance = speed * time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the perception of distance

One jump and a life changes.

One call. Two words.

“Turn around.”

It has to be another disguise, a bloody good one. I will be rooting about in the fridge for milk, pushing aside jars and organs and perhaps I will sigh and he will pop in and ask me to fetch something from his pocket. (Reaching down is too much of an interruption. This is something I stopped arguing some time ago.)

Any time now.

I push the saucer back and forth and my leg shakes in unconscious anticipation.

The tea has gone cold.

Moving to the wingback, I tuck my knees in and steeple my fingers under my chin, wincing. Any further movement is a chore, and so I don’t.

The sky is a dark blue, bordering on black. Time passes.

Not enough time passes.

It’s then that I realise I always thought I followed too closely.

Now it’s evident that I was never close enough.


End file.
